


Кое-что о миссис Фигг

by Naila_Bannayeva



Series: Фанфики по "Гарри Поттеру"/Harry Potter [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Missing Scene, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21648520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naila_Bannayeva/pseuds/Naila_Bannayeva
Summary: Аромат капусты и фотографии бесчисленных кошек – вот, пожалуй, и все, что приходит на ум, когда заходит речь об Арабелле Фигг. Впрочем, позднее она проявила себя с неожиданной стороны… Но так ли все было просто с самого начала?
Series: Фанфики по "Гарри Поттеру"/Harry Potter [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1057571
Kudos: 3





	Кое-что о миссис Фигг

***  
Сегодня запах капусты был особенно невыносимым. С трудом сдерживаясь, чтобы страдальчески не поморщиться и не обидеть тем самым хозяйку дома, Гарри уставился в окно, наблюдая за тем, как пляшут солнечные зайчики на зелени листвы в саду. Это всегда помогало ему выдержать очередной визит к миссис Фигг.

Не то что бы тетя с дядей гнали его туда насильно: фактически, прямой приказ отправляться к этой соседке он слышал от них не более одного раз в году – в день рождения своего кузена. В другие же дни Гарри заглядывал к миссис Фигг тайком от дяди и тети, по собственному почину, чтобы поиграть с ее кошками и при случае поесть чего-нибудь. Дадли день от дня становился все прожорливее, так что после него на столе не всегда оставалось не только что-либо вкусненькое, но и вообще хоть что-нибудь. А самостоятельно лазать за едой в холодильник Гарри было категорически запрещено.

Миссис Фигг была гостеприимна и встречала Гарри с неизменной улыбкой, но стряпня ее была далеко от совершенства. К тому же готовила она довольно редко, так как, будучи женщиной небогатой, не могла позволить себе нанять служанку, а самой ей болезни и возраст уже не позволяли подолгу стоять за плитой. В довершение всего она была поклонницей здорового образа жизни, так что весьма уважала овощи, и в особенности – капусту. Но если, скажем, печеную тыкву или салат с зеленью Гарри ел спокойно и даже с удовольствием, то капусту он на дух не переносил. А сегодня у миссис Фигг был, кажется, именно «капустный день»…  
  
Старый добрый метод – глядеть в окно, чтобы забыть о запахе капусты и урчании в животе – сегодня не работал. Гарри обратил внимание, что зеленый лук, который миссис Фигг в изобилии выращивала на подоконнике кухни, разросся просто до неприличия. Он никак не мог понять, что такого странного ему кажется в этом луке, потому что все мысли забивало непреодолимое желание пообрывать эти нежные зеленые перышки и, хорошенько посолив, съесть их вместе с тем черным хлебом, какой миссис Фигг в изобилии выставляла к любой трапезе. Но Гарри понимал, что не стоит злоупотреблять гостеприимством хозяйки.

Однако и есть постылую капусту он тоже не особо хотел, поэтому мысленно дал себе слово приналечь во время этого обеда больше на хлеб. Он перевел взгляд с окна на тарелку с позавчерашним хлебом – и вдруг на секундочку представил, что это вкуснющий свежий брауни. От сладких мечтаний его отвлек Мистер Тибблс, который прыгнул на колени, явно требуя внимания. Поглаживая кота и стараясь не смотреть на миссис Фигг, готовящуюся угостить его капустой, Гарри вновь перевел взгляд на окно. Да уж, дом миссис Фигг – явно не такой, где могут водиться десерты вроде брауни, не говоря уже, к примеру, о шоколаде. Она искренне считала, что сладости портят зубы и в целом здоровье.

И тут до Гарри неожиданно дошло, почему лук на подоконнике вызывает у него такое странное беспокойство: в прошлый раз, когда он здесь обедал, зеленые ростки были высотой не более сантиметра, а сейчас вымахали с карандаш, если не больше! Само по себе это, в общем-то, было делом вполне обычным, если бы не одно «но»: в прошлый раз Гарри обедал здесь не далее как позавчера. Он перебрал в памяти все, что он знал о растениях: как ни крути, получалась какая-то неестественная скорость роста… Но поразмыслив, решил, что ошибается, думая, что был здесь позавчера – должно быть, он не заглядывал к миссис Фигг дней пять. 

Есть хотелось ну просто очень. Подумав, Гарри, скрепя сердце, принялся за капусту. С хлебом она была очень даже ничего, особенно если налегать именно на хлеб. А затем они пили чай, и миссис Фигг внезапно преподнесла ему сюрприз – выставила на стол целую коробку лимонных долек! Гарри взял одну, потом еще одну, потом третью… Он просто не верил своему счастью.

\- Но вы же не любите сладкое, миссис Фигг? – спросил он удивленно.

\- Да, Гарри, я считаю, что сладости очень вредны для здоровья, – невозмутимо ответила миссис Фигг. – Но как видишь, даже у меня они иногда появляются. Старый знакомый угостил – принес пару дней назад… Очень кстати. Сама я их есть не буду, разумеется, но вот гостей угощать – очень даже пойдет. Ты ешь, ешь, дорогой… В твоем возрасте человека еще интересуют сладости.  
  
Гарри подумал, что не хотел бы дожить до того возраста, когда ему будет неинтересно сладкое. Но вслух ничего не сказал. Жизнь приучила его не высказывать своего мнения без особой надобности.

Столь роскошный обед не мог не завершиться таким же приятным отдыхом. И действительно, сегодня Гарри провел вечер у миссис Фигг именно так, как ему нравилось – в кресле-качалке, с книгой в руках и котом на коленях. Он любил играть с забавными котами миссис Фигг, но терпеть не мог разглядывать их бесконечные фото в огромных альбомах, которыми она его иногда донимала. Он вообще не любил фотографии. Они казались ему слишком… застывшими, что ли. И он бывал очень благодарен миссис Фигг, когда она, вместо того, чтобы рассказывать ему бесконечные истории о детстве и юности своих любимцев под шорох картонных страниц, просто позволяла ему поиграть с ними или же почитать книжку из небольшой, но интересной библиотеки покойного мистера Фигга. 

Итак, сегодняшний его визит к миссис Фигг определенно удался. Это стоило ценить, ведь так случалось далеко не всегда.

Иногда миссис Фигг бывала определенно не в духе, и хотя Гарри все равно получал от нее угощение, но чувствовал, что ему здесь не очень-то рады. Зато чай у нее в такие дни бывал почему-то исключительно вкусным и ароматным, словно какое-то волшебное зелье.

Иногда же она, наоборот, бывала очень даже в духе и терзала его фотоальбомами своих любимцев. И тогда он буквально считал минуты до окончания этой пытки. А она все сыпала и сыпала фактами из жизни Мистера Тибблса, Лапки, Снежка и Хохолка, словно сдавала по ним экзамен, а он, Гарри, был профессором, который этот экзамен принимал. Жаль только, что этот «экзамен» нельзя было прекратить по своему желанию, поставив надоедливой кошатнице оценку. Ведь стоило сказать хоть слово восторга о ее питомцах в такие минуты – и миссис Фигг заводила свою шарманку по новой. Гарри было интересно, прекратит ли она эту болтовню, если не похвалить кого-то из ее любимцев, а наоборот, отозваться о них плохо. Скорее всего, да – прекратила бы. Но он не хотел проверять эту догадку экспериментальным путем.

Временами же миссис Фигг бывала такая странная, что просто слов не находилось. Например, однажды она попыталась научить его раскладывать пасьянс и предсказывать будущее на картах, а за ужином в тот день угостила каким-то странным крепким напитком, от которого Гарри потянуло в сон, и он проспал у нее в кресле-качалке два с лишним часа, прежде чем уйти домой.

А однажды Гарри заметил за миссис Фигг нечто совершенно необъяснимое. В тот зимний день он забежал к ней после школы уставший и промерзший до костей. Домой совершенно не тянуло – вчера у него вышел очередной конфликт с Дадли, а для прогулок на воздухе погода была не самая подходящая. Кроме того, у Гарри слегка поднялась температура – похоже, он простыл. Хозяйка радушно приняла его, да только Гарри такой теплый прием ничуть не согрел: в гостиной миссис Фигг оказалось почти так же холодно, как на улице. Он хотел было уже уйти домой (Дурсли, по крайней мере, никогда не экономили на отоплении!), но миссис Фигг насильно усадила его в кресло-качалку, накрыв пледом, и сказала, что сейчас растопит камин. И она его действительно растопила, ткнув в него бледно-розовым старым зонтиком, который валялся неподалеку. Гарри моргнул от удивления, решив, что ему почудилось. Но нет, ничего подобного: в камине уже несколько секунд как полыхало яркое пламя, а в руке у миссис Фигг по-прежнему был именно зонтик, а не кочерга. Он хотел было спросить, каким образом она это делает, но тут в комнате как-то сразу стало тепло, и Гарри неудержимо потянуло в сон. А когда он проснулся и спросил у миссис Фигг про зонтик, она удивленно подняла брови и сказала, что у нее нет и никогда не было зонтика, что она ими принципиально не пользуется – предпочитает дождевик. Гарри решил тогда, что всему виной был его жар: приболел, вот и почудилось неизвестно что…

Но всего хуже было в тот жуткий день, когда миссис Фигг его… не узнала. Да-да, не узнала! Гарри постучал к ней, и она открыла дверь. Но вместо того, чтобы широко распахнуть ее перед ним, как обычно, уставилась на него настороженным взглядом и спросила: «Что вам угодно, молодой человек? Кто вы?» Гарри оторопел. Немного помолчав, он промямлил: «Я Гарри Поттер, мэм. Племянник мистера и миссис Дурсль с соседней улицы». На что старуха не очень-то приветливо ответила: «Миссис Дурсль просила что-то передать мне?» Гарри решил, что пора сваливать. Он был совершенно растерян. «Нет, ничего… Простите. До свидания, миссис Фигг», – выпалил он на одном дыхании и, круто развернувшись, бегом направился домой. Ему нужно было подумать, поразмыслить.  
  
Дома он привел в порядок свои чувства. Пришло на память, как его одноклассник рассказывал ребятам о своей бабушке, у которой была какая-то такая болезнь, какая бывает только у старых людей – она все забывала. Даже о своем внуке не помнила, кто он такой. Но порой все же вспоминала его и нормально общалась с ним. Может, и с миссис Фигг творится то же самое? Но в таком случае она еще может вспомнить его! Гарри твердо решил проверить это. И действительно: когда он зашел к миссис Фигг в следующий раз, они очень непринужденно пообщались – она даже не устроила ему пытку фотоальбомами. Кажется, ее болезнь временами и в самом деле отступала.   
  
***  
Петуния Дурсль еще раз постучала в дверь дома миссис Фигг, уже настойчивее. Да где же она ходит, эта старуха! Что за привычка исчезать именно тогда, когда она так нужна? Завтра день рождения Дадли, и миссис Дурсль хотела, как обычно, попросить соседку пригласить Гарри к себе на целый день. За одним только Дадли она еще могла присматривать, чтобы тот не очень сильно донимал Гарри. Тем более что ей всегда было легко отвлечь сына едой. Но уследить за кучей энергичных и шумных мальчишек, чтобы те не приставали к ее странному, практически ненормальному племяннику – такое было выше ее сил. А ведь завтра у Дадли соберутся все его друзья… Она же просто измучается вовремя везде поспевать, если Гарри останется дома! Да и Вернону все это не понравится.

Чтобы Гарри не сильно докучал соседке, Петуния Дурсль решила занести миссис Фигг коробку печенья, чтобы той было чем отвлечь мальчишку завтра. Покупать угощение на свои деньги соседка была совершенно не обязана, и Петуния это понимала. Миссис Дурсль прекрасно знала также, что Гарри частенько забегает к старухе, и потому периодически приносила ей угощение по мелочи – в знак благодарности за то, что та в меру сил избавляет ее от проблем с этим трудным ребенком. 

Миссис Фигг все не отзывалась, и молодая женщина в раздражении нажала на ручку двери, сделав привычное движение, словно собираясь войти. Спохватившись, она отдернула руку, но было уже поздно: дверь открылась. Она оказалась не заперта.

Петуния была смущена и раздосадована. Но с другой стороны, если уж открыла дверь, почему бы не заглянуть внутрь? И она переступила порог. Первое, что привлекло ее внимание – яркая круглая жестяная коробка на столике у входа. Петуния машинально взглянула на этикетку: лимонные дольки, надо же! А ведь старуха не раз твердила, что категорически не приемлет сладкое ни в каком виде – и других от этого отговаривает. Откуда же эта жестянка? Хотя, может, кто-нибудь заходил в гости…

Петуния решила, что если миссис Фигг не окажется дома, она оставит и свою коробку с печеньем на том же столике и приложит к ней записку. Бегать к соседке по несколько раз на дню миссис Дурсль не имела ни времени, ни желания: у нее было полно хлопот по дому, тем более сегодня, в преддверии праздника ее дорогого мальчика. А звонить миссис Фигг по телефону было делом гиблым: та никогда не брала трубку. Петуния подозревала, что старуха просто-напросто глуховата. Но даже если это и вправду было так, миссис Фигг в этом категорически не признавалась.

И все же, дома она или нет, в конце концов? Петуния осторожно заглянула в гостиную – и увидела миссис Фигг. Та сидела в кресле-качалке, закрыв глаза. У гостьи упало сердце. Неужели эта несчастная старуха умерла? Именно сейчас, когда она ей так нужна! На ватных ногах Петуния подошла поближе – и с облегчением услышала тихий храп, напоминающий кошачье мурлыканье.

Стоп, мурлыканье? Да ведь тут полно кошек! Целых четыре. Или даже пять… Петуния хорошо помнила только Мистера Тибблса, старого кота черепахового окраса, который постоянно отирался о ее ноги, когда она приходила сюда. И ей каждый раз приходилось бороться со страхом, что острые кошачьи когти вцепятся ей в колготки или того хуже – расцарапают ноги.

Был еще Снежок – Петуния запомнила его только потому, что это имя ей казалось издевательским для кота, шерсть которого давно утратила первозданную белизну и слегка свалялась. Вот зачем, спрашивается, заводить кошек, если не можешь за ними толком ухаживать? Остальных двух котов, черного и рыжего, Петуния вовсе не удостаивала своим вниманием и не помнила их кличек.

Но кажется, кошек у миссис Фигг было все же больше, чем четыре. Во всяком случае, однажды Петунии бросилась в глаза кошка, которую она до этого здесь не видела, да и после этого – тоже. Худющая, грязновато-серая, словно вывалянная в пыли, она выглядела еще хуже, чем Снежок, и вызвала у Петунии острый приступ брезгливости – потому и запомнилась ей.

Еще одна странная кошка была замечена ею совсем недавно, с месяц назад. Петуния в тот майский день проходила мимо дома миссис Фигг и увидела на крыльце всю ее кошачью команду. Черный кот со Снежком лежали бок о бок этаким «инь-янь», ступенькой ниже развалился рыжий, а в сторонке Мистер Тибблс гонялся за бабочкой. Он казался посвежевшим, каким-то помолодевшим, так что Петуния невольно замедлила шаг и загляделась на ловкие движения старого кота. В тот же миг что-то коснулось ее щиколотки. Она с визгом отпрянула и, поглядев вниз, увидела… Мистера Тибблса. Он снова полез отираться о ее ноги, но Петунии уже было не до того: застыв на месте, она удивленно смотрела на гоняющуюся за бабочкой кошку той же расцветки, что и Мистер Тибблс. Ей показалось, что при всей схожести масти та кошка, в отличие от Мистера Тибблса – породистая, ухоженная. И, возможно, очень дорогая. Откуда у миссис Фигг такое животное? Но раздумывать над этим было некогда – через час с небольшим должен был возвратиться с работы Вернон, и ей пора было готовить ужин. Петуния продолжила свой путь. С того времени она уже дважды бывала тут, но той породистой кошки больше не видела. 

И вот сейчас Петунии послышался от кресла-качалки храп, напоминающий мурлыканье. Прекрасно зная, что в доме кошатницы это может быть лишь обманом слуха, она решила проверить более надежным способом, жива ли хозяйка: опасливо подошла поближе и взяла миссис Фигг за запястье. Пульс ощущался. Она была жива! Обрадованная Петуния позвала старуху по имени. Но та не отозвалась и не прекратила храпеть. Потрепала ее по руке. Ноль внимания. Еще несколько минут Петуния пыталась разбудить соседку, громко зовя ее по имени, но безуспешно.

Махнув рукой, миссис Дурсль вышла в прихожую, разыскала в сумочке блокнотик и ручку, черкнула несколько слов, вырвала из блокнота этот лист и положила его на столик у двери, придавив сверху коробкой печенья. Затем вышла, плотно прикрыв за собою дверь. И тут же столкнулась нос к носу… с миссис Фигг, которая как раз поднималась на крыльцо. 

Престарелая соседка, к огромному удивлению Петунии, без всяких видимых усилий тащила в руках две огромные сумки – одну с продуктами, а другую с пакетами кошачьего корма. Миссис Дурсль окаменела и пришла в себя только через несколько секунд, обнаружив при этом, что стоит и смотрит на миссис Фигг с открытым ртом.

\- Приветик! – радостно поздоровалась старуха. Голос ее звучал просто оглушительно – сегодня она менее, чем когда либо, выглядела божьим одуванчиком. Судя по всему, она чувствовала себя прекрасно и была в отличном настроении.

\- Д-добрый день, миссис Фигг… – отозвалась Петуния, ноги которой, кажется, буквально прилипли к придверному коврику. 

\- Неважно выглядите! – прогрохотала миссис Фигг, оглядев ее с ног до головы. – Приболели, что ль?

Петуния захлопала глазами от подобной неделикатности и машинально отступила в сторону, давая соседке возможность подойти к двери. А потом выдавила сквозь зубы:

\- Просто немного устала сегодня…

\- Что ж вы так себя не бережете! – наставительно рявкнула миссис Фигг, толкнув незапертую дверь ногой и переступая порог. – Как говаривала моя матушка, болезни и великана с ног свалят. 

Миссис Дурсль покраснела от обиды. Это намек на ее высокий рост, что ли? Миссис Фигг была женщиной маленькой и хрупкой и в разговоре всегда смотрела на нее, Петунию, снизу вверх. Надо бы уйти, но помня о той, второй миссис Фигг, которая была в гостиной, Петуния была не в состоянии сделать ни шагу. Ей очень хотелось выяснить, в чем тут дело. А еще ей было очень страшно.

\- Чего стоите? Заходите, чайку попьем! – высунулась в дверь миссис Фигг – сумки она опустила на пол в прихожей. – У меня кексы есть! Шоколадные! Сама пекла!

Петуния широко распахнула глаза. Она и не подозревала о кулинарных способностях соседки, но сейчас не это было главное. Та сама пригласила ее внутрь! Туда, где находится вторая миссис Фигг… И Петуния решительно шагнула через порог, не преминув отметить про себя, что сегодня простонародное происхождение миссис Фигг как нельзя более дает о себе знать, если судить по ее манере выражаться. 

Миссис Фигг поманила соседку за собой в гостиную и бодро двинулась туда же. Однако в дверях старуха резко остановилась, и у Петунии замерло сердце. Стоя за ее спиной, Петуния отчетливо видела в кресле у камина вторую миссис Фигг. Та по-прежнему была неподвижна и не открыла глаз при их появлении.

Та миссис Фигг, что стояла перед ней, громко кашлянула и как ни в чем ни бывало прошла в гостиную. Подошла к той, что в качалке, поправила на ней плед… А потом, повернувшись к Петунии, сказала:  
  
\- Вы не смущайтесь, это сеструха моя, из деревни… Близняшки мы с нею. Видите, как похожи? Один в один!

Петуния наконец-то смогла нормально выдохнуть с того самого момента, как увидела миссис Фигг на крыльце с двумя сумками. Сестра-близнец! Надо же, а она-то думала, что после смерти мужа миссис Фигг осталась совсем одна на этом свете…

\- А почему она не просыпается? Ведь она должна слышать нас! – спросила Петуния.

\- Да какое там! Глуха, как тетерев! И здоровье у нее не ахти, не то что у меня… Часами дрыхнет. Да и пусть себе спит. Мы щас с вами чайку попьем, а ее я покормила перед уходом, так что не беспокойтесь. Я своей сеструхе голодать ни в жизнь не дам! – и миссис Фигг захохотала так, словно изрекла отличную шутку.

«Уж не злоупотребляет ли она алкоголем? – пронеслось в голове у Петунии. – Хотя, если на ее плечи легла забота о немощной сестре, это было бы естественным способом снять стресс».

\- Она к вам насовсем, миссис Фигг? – осторожно спросила миссис Дурсль. И обеспокоенно подумала, что если это действительно так, то теперь миссис Фигг будет, пожалуй, не до Гарри, а это очень неудобно для них, Дурслей… 

\- Да нет! На недельку всего! – пророкотала миссис Фигг. – Сто лет не видались!

Миссис Дурсль облегченно вздохнула. Тем временем ее соседка бухнула на стол блюдо с кексами. Они были кривенькие, местами подгоревшие, и вдобавок выглядели так, словно пролежали на этой кухне с десяток лет.

\- Присаживайтесь, чего же вы стоите! – миссис Фигг широко взмахнула рукой, приглашая соседку за стол.

\- Нет, спасибо, я пойду… – пробормотала миссис Дурсль, отступая к двери. – У меня сегодня так много дел…

Спешно попрощавшись, она буквально вылетела на улицу. И только переступив порог своего дома, вспомнила, что так и не сказала миссис Фигг того, зачем, собственно, приходила к ней. То есть, не попросила ее присмотреть за Гарри завтра. Вздохнув, Петуния решила, что придется сегодня еще раз сходить к старухе – вечером. Между перспективой оставить Гарри дома в день рождения Дадли и необходимостью дважды за день посетить полусумасшедшую и плохо воспитанную соседку Петуния Дурсль, не задумываясь, выбрала второе. 

***  
\- Минерва, поймите меня правильно…. Я всецело доверяю нашим коллегам, но нам с вами все же нужны новые помощники в этом деле, – Дамблдор посмотрел на собеседницу поверх очков. – Давайте будем честными друг с другом: мы не справляемся. У каждого из нас очень много других обязанностей. Как хотите, но я уверен, что вам стоит заняться набором дополнительных ассистентов. 

\- Профессор, я и не спорю… Помощники нужны. Я отчетливо поняла это после провала с пропущенным дежурством, когда Сивилла не смогла вовремя занять свое место, и миссис Фигг просто не узнала Гарри. А тот вопиющий случай, когда Сивилла вместо чая угостила мальчика бокалом огневиски? Спасибо хоть, не перепутала чай с оборотным зельем! Но поймите и вы меня: я боюсь расширять круг участников нашего маленького заговора.

\- Ну-ну, Минерва… Какой там заговор! Мы не заговорщики, а заложники, – директор Хогвартса грустно улыбнулся.

Профессор МакГонагалл подняла на него непонимающий взгляд:  
  
\- Заложники?  
  
\- Именно! Все мы, фактически – заложники той болезни, жертвой которой так не вовремя стала миссис Фигг. Увы, сквибы подвержены старческим расстройствам личности столь же сильно, как и маглы. Она перестала помнить, кто такой Гарри Поттер, и в результате мы потеряли союзника, на которого могли рассчитывать в присмотре за ребенком. Но нашей вины в том нет, не так ли?

\- Да, нашей вины в том нет… – эхом повторила МакГонагалл. – Но может, все же попробуем как-нибудь дотерпеть этот последний год, оставшийся ему до Хогвартса? Имею в виду, не привлекая никого дополнительно… А дальше будет уже намного легче. За мальчиком придется присматривать только во время летних каникул. Летом, если потребуется, я сама буду там дежурить ежедневно! Мне даже оборотное зелье для этого не нужно – я уже привыкла посещать те места в анимагической форме. Но могу и под обороткой дежурить, как все остальные – если нужно будет по-прежнему плотно общаться с Гарри, находясь в образе миссис Фигг. Я вызубрила наизусть биографии всех ее кошек! И добросовестно вдалбливаю их в голову бедному мальчику в каждое свое дежурство в том доме! 

\- Минерва, ну почему вы так упрямитесь? На кого рассчитываете?

\- Прежде всего – на Хагрида. Вы же сами говорили, что доверили бы ему даже собственную жизнь!

\- Свою жизнь – да, безусловно. Но вот изображать меня на сцене я ему не доверил бы. Актер из него, скажу откровенно, так себе.

\- Он так старается! Добровольно берет на себя больше всех дежурств!

\- Да… Но так ли это хорошо? Чем чаще он бывает там, тем больше ошибается. Однажды мальчик заметил, как он растапливал камин зонтиком! А тот случай, когда Хагрид погрузил миссис Фигг в сон, но забыл перенести ее в спальню?!  
  
\- О… Вы знаете об этом? – опустила глаза профессор МакГонагалл.

\- А вы как думали? – нахмурился ее собеседник. – Конечно, я знаю, что там произошло. Хагриду пришлось выдать ее за сестру-близнеца миссис Фигг, когда она попалась на глаза Петунии Дурсль.

\- Вы не подумайте, директор, Хагрид там не один отдувается за всех! Остальные тоже по мере сил вносят свою лепту! Даже Снейп, хотя ему участие в этом деле дается труднее, чем любому другому. Общаться с мальчиком у него получается не очень, но чай для него он заваривает лучше, чем все мы, вместе взятые. Даже Филч, хотя и не может быть нам полезен в полной мере, иногда дежурит там с миссис Норрис… А профессор Стебль во время дежурств, помимо всего прочего, ухаживает за домашними растениями миссис Фигг, не давая им засохнуть…

\- Минерва, я все понимаю… Я ценю вклад каждого. И все же подумайте хотя бы о паре новых дублеров для миссис Фигг.

\- Что ж… У меня есть кое-кто на примете. 

\- И кто же?

\- Супруги Уизли. Мне кажется, они с удовольствием согласились бы.

\- О, нет! Только не это!

\- Но почему? Их младший сын – ровесник Гарри. В школе мальчики будут учиться вместе. Возможно, даже на одном факультете.

\- Вот именно, дорогая Минерва. У Артура и Молли будет еще много возможностей задушить Гарри своей любовью…

\- Что?

\- Я хотел сказать, окружить Гарри своей любовью. А сейчас нам нужен кто-то… менее занятой.

\- Ах, если бы Нимфадора Тонкс была постарше… Метаморф – это же идеальное решение нашей проблемы!

\- Вы правы. Но мы не можем отрывать от занятий ученицу выпускного курса. Кроме того, она своевольна и практически неуправляема. Просто представьте, что стало бы с Петунией Дурсль, если бы она увидела, что миссис Фигг обзавелась утиным клювом и розовыми волосами!

\- Да уж… Профессор, а может, мы все-таки повременим с поиском новых дублеров?

\- Ладно, Минерва, уговорили. В конце концов, остался всего год. Дотерпим как-нибудь. 

2019


End file.
